


Distractions and Ruined Plans

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom!Changmin, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason as to why Changmin's birthday greeting text was the 14th in Yunho's inbox. Yunho helps to remind him of just exactly what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions and Ruined Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://chocolet.tumblr.com/post/25920077700/subtled-onew-who-sent-your-first-birthday) :)

\---

_Yunho: "The first birthday greeting I received was from my sister, Jihye. Changmin’s text was the 14th in my inbox, I received it at 12:38."_

\---

 

Changmin had it all planned out carefully, he would type out the text message and wait until it was exactly a few seconds to twelve before hitting the send button.

It was a good plan right? Changmin had thought so.

Unfortunately life had other plans for him and Yunho had come into his bedroom _just_ when Changmin had sat down on the bed and picked up his phone - about to type up the message at 11:57pm - and proceeded to ravish him silly.

Clothes were ripped from his body as plump lips descended upon his own. With his arms pinned to either side of his head, Changmin eventually gave up struggling and finally managed to take a much needed breath when Yunho pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Changmin gasped out, chest rising and falling as he breathed in some much needed oxygen.

Yunho only smiled down at him.

“What am I doing? Enjoying my birthday present of course,” the leader simply replied before swooping down to capture Changmin’s lips in another searing kiss.

Changmin’s mind immediately shut down as his body succumbed to Yunho’s touches and caresses, conveniently forgetting all about the text message and focusing only on the pleasure Yunho gave him.

It wasn’t until he was lying on his stomach a good half hour later, catching his breath for the first of many rounds to come did he remember his ‘plan’.

Immediately, the younger man reached over to grab his phone from where it had been flung onto the bedside table and typed a quick 'Happy Birthday' before hitting the send button. Somewhere in their dorms, Yunho’s phone vibrated signalling the arrival of yet another text message, the 14th one to be exact since the clock struck twelve.

A rapidly recovering Yunho quickly noticed Changmin’s lack of attention on him and immediately took the phone out of his grasp, flinging it onto the floor before hovering over Changmin’s body once again.

In any other circumstances Changmin would have yelled at the leader who always never seemed to have a care for their electronic devices, but as it was though, with Yunho’s _naked_ body pressed against his own, Changmin’s mind was slightly off track.

“Why are you paying attention to your phone when I’m right here?” the leader asked with a slight pout forming on his lips.

Changmin smiled and wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck before hooking his legs around his waist to pull Yunho flush against him.

“Nothing, just finishing something that I’d meant to get done before I was interrupted.”

“It was that important that you had to do it now?” Yunho asked as he lined his cock up against Changmin’s entrance and slowly pushed in, both members moaning at the feel of Yunho’s length sliding in smoothly thanks to the load he’d emptied inside the younger man just moments ago.

When Yunho had settled right in to the hilt, Changmin rolled his hips up and answered with a breathy moan, “ _You’ll see later._ ”

*

_The following night …_

“The reason why my text was 14th in your inbox was because you were too busy fucking me into the mattress last night,” Changmin grumbled as he dropped onto the couch. They’d just arrived back at their dorms after celebrating Yunho’s birthday with the fans and Changmin had been pouting the whole way back in the van.

Yunho chuckled and took a seat beside the sulking maknae, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s slim waist despite his ~~weak~~ protests before nuzzling into his neck.

“Don’t laugh, you weren’t the one people were joking about having no love for their leader,” Changmin retorted as he retreated back against the arm of the couch to lessen the ticklish feeling of Yunho’s hair brushing under his jaw.

“Aww don’t be angry Minnie, you said so yourself, they were only joking,” Yunho said with a grin as he invaded even further into Changmin’s personal space, until somehow the maknae was lying with his head on the arm of the couch and the leader hovering above him.

Changmin could only grunt in response as he tried to get his mind to focus on Yunho’s words and _not_ his touches.

It was silent for a few seconds while Changmin squirmed uncomfortably, shifting and avoiding Yunho’s piercing gaze.

“W-what?” the younger man spat out nervously. He didn’t like it when Yunho intimidated him. That was Changmin’s job dammit.

Yunho just smiled, a silly grin forming on his face.

“Nothing, just wanted to point out how cute you were last night when you grabbed your phone off the table after we’d came just so you could send me a happy birthday text message. And it's just adorable because in a way you didn't have to do that, since we live together n all and you'd be the first person to say it to me face to face anyway.”

Changmin blushed a bright red, his gaze looking anywhere except into the leader’s eyes. Yunho leant down closer and Changmin could just _feel_ that intimidating gaze searching for his own.

It didn't take long before Changmin gave in (or more like he felt his gaze being drawn to) and turned his head slightly to meet the piercing gaze filled with love … and lust.

“I wanted to be the first person you received a text message from. But then you had to go and take the phone off me when I was about to message you and have your evil way with me,” Changmin confessed in a rush, his voice lowering with each word as Yunho leant closer and closer until their lips were brushing when Changmin spoke the last few words.

“And why didn’t you explain Minnie-ah? It’s not like I _gagged_ you last night,” Yunho whispered and Changmin shivered as his mind went to that small black box hidden deep within his closet that they only took out on ‘special occasions.’

“You were … too distracting,” was all Changmin could come up with. And indeed the older man had been rather … distracting last night.

“Distracting? How so?” Yunho grinned and Changmin knew in that second just what game Yunho was playing at.

“You were … kissing me,” he whispered.

Not one second later, soft lips pressed against his own for a short, sweet kiss that left Changmin whimpering for more.

“Like this?” the leader whispered as he traced the younger man's lower lip with his tongue before sucking it lightly between his teeth.

Changmin could only moan in response as he wrapped his arms around Yunho’s shoulders to tug him closer.

“What else did I do Changmin-ah?”

“You touched me … everywhere.”

Yunho’s hands ran up and down his body, slipping under the loose cotton shirt to feel the ripple of muscles underneath.

"Here?" Yunho whispered huskily, brushing a pert nipple with the pad of his thumb.

Changmin's breath hitched and he nodded his head.

"Was I touching you only with my hands?"

Changmin blushed and turned his head away.

Yunho took this opportunity to trace the shell of his ear with his tongue.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"You used … your lips … and tongue."

Yunho grinned and slowly slid Changmin’s top up and over his head. With the thin barrier out of the way, Yunho kissed his way down Changmin's chest, stopping to flick his tongue over a nipple.

Changmin arched back, gasping when Yunho closed his teeth around the bud and bit down. A flash of pain immediately turned to pleasure and Changmin could only hold on for dear life as Yunho abused his nipples with teeth, tongue and fingers.

After a few slow, torturous minutes, Yunho finally stopped his abuse on the Changmin's chest, moving up again to place gentle kisses up his neck.

"Where else did I touch you?" the leader whispered against Changmin's sweat slicked skin.

Changmin bit his lip, shaking his head and refusing to answer.

"Tell me Minnie or else I won't touch you," and Yunho emphasized this by lifting himself up on his hands and knees, putting a few inches of space between their bodies.

Changmin whimpered and met the leader's gaze where they stared at each other for a few seconds before Changmin finally looked away in defeat.

"M-my cock …" Changmin whispered quietly, yet it was loud enough for Yunho to hear.

"Good boy," Yunho said with a smile as he ran a hand down to press down against the bulge straining behind Changmin's jeans. Without waiting for permission, Yunho undid the buttons on Changmin's jeans and then shoved a hand down his briefs to wrap his fingers around the latter's cock.

Changmin's eyes shut as he let out a breathy moan at the contact.

Yunho grinned and tugged on the his erection a few times, watching as Changmin's face contorted in pleasure. Deciding that the latter would look much better naked, Yunho stopped his ministrations (earning him another small whimper) and worked on tugging the jeans and briefs the rest of the way off Changmin's legs.

"So beautiful," Yunho whispered when the offending pieces of clothing lay in a heap of pile on the floor, his gaze travelling up the naked body in front of him on full display. He ran his hands down Changmin's torso, bypassing the latter's hard throbbing length and stopping with his fingertips on the inside of Changmin's thighs.

"Spread your legs open for me Changmin-ah," the leader whispered.

Changmin bit his lip but obeyed the command, lifting one leg onto the back of the couch and letting the other fall to the floor.

"Mmm so beautiful," Yunho repeated again, watching as Changmin's pink entrance clenched and unclenched before his eyes. He flicked his gaze up to see Changmin's face turned to the side, his cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"Look at me Changminnie," Yunho coaxed in a gentle voice.

With his hands clenched on either side of him, Changmin obeyed once again, turning his head to face the leader just in time to see the latter lick the underside of his cock.

Changmin gasped out, eyes shutting in pleasure as he flung his head back against the armrest of the couch.

Yunho grinned and did it again, and again, lapping at Changmin's cock like it was a lollipop.

"Did I touch you anywhere else Changminnie-ah?" he asked after another few teasing licks to Changmin's throbbing length.

Changmin whined and shuffled around on the couch, attempting to get Yunho to stop talking and keep doing whatever it was to his dick that felt like pure heaven. But when Yunho made no move to continue, Changmin grunted and gave in.

"D-down there," he whispered hoping the leader would get the point and not ask him to say it out loud.

"Here?" Yunho asked licking a wet trail between his balls.

Changmin gasped but shook his head.

"N-no, lower hyung."

"No?" Yunho asked playfully. "Then, maybe here?" he asked, licking up the inside of Changmin's left thigh.

Changmin bit his lip, hips jerking up in response.

"No, not there."

"Here?" Yunho asked again, licking at the other thigh.

Changmin groaned.

"Here," he whimpered with a thrust of his hips.

Yunho chuckled and pressed a dry digit to the pink entrance.

"Ohhh … you mean here?"

Changmin whimpered " _Yes, yes yes_ ," and wriggled his hips, trying to feel more of Yunho's finger.

"Patience baby," Yunho said with a chuckle as he removed his finger, only to replace it with his tongue.

"Please," Changmin whispered in a needy tone, one hand gripping the edge of the couch and the other reaching down to tangle in Yunho's hair.

Yunho grinned before proceeding to shove his tongue up Changmin's body as far as possible.

"Oh god," the younger man gasped out, fingers curling and tugging on Yunho's hair.

Yunho pulled back, pausing only long enough to say, "Just Yunho is fine," before diving back in, licking and nipping around the puckered entrance.

Changmin attempted to make a snarky comment but all that came out of his mouth was a throaty moan as Yunho pressed a finger to his entrance. He bucked his hips up and moaned again when the finger slid all the way in. It was still a bit dry though and Changmin hissed when Yunho twisted his finger.

Yunho noticed and immediately pulled back out. After a bit of rustling around, Yunho produced a small tube of lube from between the couch cushions.

Changmin quirked an eyebrow up in question.

"Since when did you keep lube here?"

Yunho smiled and Changmin watched as he covered two of his fingers in the slick substance.

"Since I decided it'd be a lot more convenient to have lube here rather than run to the bedroom to grab it every time we decide to have sex on the couch," the leader replied innocently at the same time he slid the slick digits inside Changmin's body.

"Oh- _ohhh I seee_ ," Changmin replied as he shut his eyes in pleasure. He briefly thought that Yunho probably already had it all planned that he would fuck Changmin on the couch tonight, but as Yunho wrapped his lips around his cock and started sliding his fingers in and out of his body, Changmin really couldn't think properly enough to put his thoughts into words and question Yunho for it.

Instead he just tightened his grip on Yunho's hair, urging Yunho to go faster. Yunho happily obliged, head bobbing up and down vigorously while slamming his fingers in and out of Changmin's body at the same time.

"More," Changmin whispered, head thrashing from side to side as he thrust his hips up to meet Yunho's lips and fingers. 

A third finger slid in but still Changmin wasn't satisfied and he yanked on Yunho's hair for _more_.

Yunho released his cock with a wet slurp and looked up into Changmin's lust blown gaze.

Changmin groaned at the sight of saliva and precome around and running down Yunho's pouty red lips.

"More?" Yunho echoed the request.

This time Changmin didn't try to beat around the bush and yanked at Yunho's hair to pull him up for a kiss.

"Yes, more. I want your cock in me, _right now_ ," Changmin said between gritted teeth before slamming their lips together. He could feel Yunho's lips widening into a grin and tried his best to ignore it.

"Whatever you want Minnie," Yunho murmured as he slid his fingers out.

Sitting back on his knees, Yunho slid his top off before unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zip down.

Changmin gasped when he saw Yunho was wearing nothing underneath. Yep, he definitely had this all planned out. He continued watching as Yunho poured more lube on his palm before slicking his cock with it.

"You ready for me baby?" Yunho asked with a smirk as he lined his cock up to Changmin's hole.

Changmin groaned and wrapped his legs around Yunho's waist to tug him closer.

"Just fuck me already damn it!"

Yunho grinned and slowly pushed in, watching as Changmin shut his eyes in pleasure.

"Mmm you're so tight even though we were only at it last night," the older man commented as he settled deep inside Changmin's body.

"J-just shut up and move," Changmin ordered with a groan and light roll of his hips.

Yunho chuckled and slowly pulled out, ignoring Changmin's pleas to move faster. With both hands on Changmin's hips, Yunho held the latter's gaze as he slid back in just as slow.

"Hyungg," Changmin whined.

"What, you told me to move so I'm moving," Yunho replied.

Changmin whimpered and tried to thrust up but Yunho had a firm grip on his hips and kept him still as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of the younger man's body.

Deciding to try a different tactic, Changmin tightened his legs around the leader's waist and tugged hard so that Yunho lost his balance and fell forward, catching himself with his arms on either side of Changmin's head.

"Faster," Changmin whispered with a roll of his hips as he wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck.

Yunho smirked and closed the small distance between them to press a kiss to Changmin's lips.

"Quite demanding tonight aren't we?" he said after pulling back.

Changmin just pouted in response as he tried to get Yunho to move with another roll of his hips.

"Fine, fine, but just so you know, you'll be punished later on since technically it's still my birthday right now and we should be doing what _I_ want to do."

Changmin shuddered at the word 'punished' but he had no time to ponder further on that thought as Yunho immediately picked up the pace and starting thrusting faster into his body. 

Sounds of skin slapping against skin and heavy pants filled the room as they lost themselves to the steady rhythm their bodies created together.

Changmin squirmed, rocking his hips up as he tried to get Yunho to slide deeper inside his body but their current position prevented him from doing so.

Yunho seemed to notice his slight discomfort and pulled out suddenly, causing Changmin to whimper at the loss. Sitting up, Yunho moved around so he was sitting with his back against the couch before pulling him over until Changmin was straddling his lap. A light blush formed on the younger man's cheeks as he couldn't help but feel extremely exposed in this current position.

Gripping Changmin's hip with one hand, Yunho ushered him up before guiding him slowly back down onto his cock which he held up with his other hand. Changmin's hands flew up to rest on Yunho's shoulders, body shuddering as he slid down Yunho's length, this new position causing Yunho to slide in deeper.

When he was seated fully on top of the older man, Changmin couldn't help but let out a low moan of pleasure as his cock jerked at the feeling of being so full.

Yunho leant forward, licked a trail up Changmin's earlobe before whispering in a low husky voice, "Ride me."

Changmin shivered, lips parting in a soundless whimper. Slowly he lifted his body up, savouring the delicious feel of Yunho's thick length sliding out of him before he tightened his grip on Yunho's shoulders and slammed down again, hard.

He felt Yunho let out a breath of hot air just below his ear before he was repeating the action, sliding slowly up before slamming back down again.

Yunho grunted and then Changmin was throwing his head back as the leader bit him just below the ear. Changmin released his hold on Yunho's shoulders, opting instead to grip the back of the couch for leverage as he increased his pace.

Yunho tightened his hands around Changmin's waist before thrusting up, meeting Changmin's thrust for thrust.

Changmin moaned, vision going hazy as Yunho hit _that_ spot and pretty soon he was a panting, shivering mess, bouncing up and down on Yunho's lap as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"C-come," he panted. "Going to come soon," Changmin gasped out shakily.

Yunho grunted and thrust up harder, aiming to hit Changmin in that same spot that would make the younger man see stars over and over again.

Changmin moaned, his rhythm becoming messy and threatening to topple him off, and he was pretty sure he was close to digging holes into the fabric of the couch.

Then Yunho slipped a hand around to slide a finger in beside his cock, causing Changmin to cry out as his body was stretched wider. Yunho crooked his finger and Changmin muffled another cry, burying his face into Yunho's neck, pleasure overriding his senses.

"Fuck, you're clenching so tightly around me baby, it feels so good. Is my cock not enough for you? You want me to shove a vibrator in as well next time?" Yunho growled into his ear as Changmin's body tightened around him.

Changmin shivered as he imagined Yunho doing exactly that, stretching Changmin beyond limits. It was too much, Yunho hitting that spot with every thrust, coupled with that image; with a cry of the leader's name on his lips, Changmin came, splattering their stomachs and chests with his come.

As he rode out the rest of his orgasm, Yunho continued thrusting into his body, sliding another finger in. Changmin's body clenched almost painfully around the stretch and after a few more hard thrusts, Yunho was coming, Changmin's name echoing around the apartment.

With the adrenalin leaving their bodies, Changmin slumped against Yunho, pushing the older man back into the couch and shivering as Yunho's cock and fingers slipped out of his body. Yunho tightened his hold around Changmin and pressed a kiss to his neck.

It was quiet for a few moments before Changmin whispered, "What time is it?"

Yunho glanced at the clock above the TV in front of them.

"Half past eleven. Why?"

Changmin lifted his head up to look at Yunho with a contented smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday … again."

Yunho grinned.

"Thank you Changminnie. I love you."

"Mmm I love you too," Changmin returned before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Yunho's lips.

 _Next year …_ he thought to himself as he snuggled up against Yunho's body, not caring in the least that he was smearing come all over Yunho's pants. _Next year he would plan things out better and make sure his text would be the first Yunho would receive._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ December 2012 [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/19258.html) :)


End file.
